CrossedLines
by BethANDCourt
Summary: en los caminos del amor, nunca hay nada definido. (Sorato/Mimato - Taiora/Michi)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor** : voy a enredar la vida de estos cuatro, no tengo definidas las parejas finales, asi que cualquier cosa puede pasar.

este es un Universo Alterno, en el cual Hikari y Tai no son hermanos.

Digimon no es mio, jamas lo sera.

* * *

CAPITULO UNO.

\- ...entonces le comente al profesor Furukawa que bien podriamos realizar este proyecto, lo cual nos facilitaria los puntajes necesarios para el examen de la semana pasada... lo recuerdas?

\- uh-hum..

\- ¡ y fue dificil ! el Profesor Furukawa me regaño, no podia creer que yo necesitara un puntaje extra!

\- ya veo...

\- por supuesto no podia decirle que casi pierdo esta materia por tu culpa! tuve que inventar que estaba enfermo, luego tuve que inventarme un tratamiento y ademas... Matt me estas escuchando?

el rubio recien nombrado se sobresalto ligeramente al ver que su compañero se detenia a medio camino y lo observaba muy molesto mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

\- si te estoy escuchando Joe - le respondio esquivando la mirada.

\- ¿y de que estaba hablando? - agrego su compañero a modo de pregunta

\- ehh...de que iriamos a ver a tu amigo Koushiro? - respondió el rubio algo dudoso; el peliazul nego con la cabeza algo exasperado.

\- ¿sabes Matt? aun me sigo preguntando porque somos amigos, ultimamente tienes la cabeza en otra parte - y acomodandose las gafas finalizo - primero lo primero y esos son los estudios.

caminaron hasta un edificio en el centro de la ciudad perteneciente a otra escuela el cual lucia muy moderno, Joe se ocupaba de hablar con las personas en recepcion, explicandoles el motivo de su visita. Matt se recostó en una de las paredes, su amigo era un excelente estudiante asi que su preocupacion por los estudios era casi obsesiva; Joe necesitaba relajarse, o encontrar alguna chica con quien salir y distraerse, aunque quizas terminaria aburriendola con historias de como no durmio por estudiar el tamaño y forma de las hojas del examen de biologia.

rió ante este ultimo pensamiento, cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse y tras ello vio ingresar a una joven delgada de cabellos castaños con reflejos rosa, tenia un enorme bolso y demasiados papeles en cada una de sus manos, sin embargo habia algo en ella que hacia imposible no detenerse a observarla; lucia algo distraida, como si no perteneciera a ese lugar, ¿tambien estaria aqui por lo del ensayo que les hacia falta a el y a Joe?

\- Matt, es por aqui; Koushiro esta en el cuarto piso esperandonos - escucho decir a Joe quien lo saco de sus pensamientos - sera mejor que nos apresuremos.

el rubio asintió y justo cuando giraba para seguir a su compañero, un ruido lo hizo detenerse.

* * *

\- entonces le dije, Takeru en serio ¿otro juego de baloncesto? creo que terminaras casandote con un balon de basquetball en el futuro!

Hikari Yagami comenzo a reir al lado de su mejor amiga Sora Takenouchi, quien negaba con la cabeza incredula ante lo que oia.

\- tranquila Hikari ya sabes como es Takeru, a veces es algo obsesivo con el deporte, una vez que acabe el campeonato de este año todo volvera a la normalidad, ya lo veras - finalizo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba la bufanda que traia puesta.

\- lo se Sora, pero el proximo año es otro campeonato, y luego otro, y otro - Hikari suspiro mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga en una de las bancas de su escuela - y ahora el profesor nos da este proyecto con lo que nos queda menos tiempo juntos.

la pelirroja asintio

\- algo bueno saldra de todo esto, ya lo veras.

\- para mi lo dudo, pero para ti quizas si - dijo Hikari mirando a su amiga fijamente - podrias conocer a alguien interesante.

\- oh no, es lo ultimo en lo que estoy pensando, creeme - exclamo nerviosa Sora - creo que he aprendido a disfrutar de mi soledad.

la castaña nego con la cabeza, mientras intentaba cambiar de tema al ver la incomodidad de su amiga.

\- ¿sabes? Daisuke me dijo que su idolo del futbol estara llevando el mismo proyecto que nosotras - y sacando una hoja de papel muy bien doblada añadió - y me pidio que por favor le hiciera firmar este autografo.

\- ay por Dios, Daisuke esta perdiendo la cabeza - dijo Sora riendose - ¿y quien es ese idolo de futbol?

\- un tal Tai Kamiya - respondio Hikari mientras sacaba su movil de su bolso - no tengo idea de quien es.

\- ¿ y como se supone que le haras firmar algo a ese tipo si no lo conoces?

la castaña le guiño el ojo

\- dijo que tenia el cabello muy alborotado

\- ¿ eso es todo?

\- bueno.. ya se me ocurrira algo para hacerle firmar esto, que se yo! - y revisando el movil añadió - Sora es tarde, tenemos que reunirnos con el profesor en el aula del cuarto piso.

ambas se levantaron con direccion al lugar indicado. Sora penso en las palabras de su amiga.

 _"podrias conocer a alguien interesante"_

\- oh no, eso lo dudo - penso para si misma.

* * *

\- es tarde Mimi, es tarde!

la voz de Miyako le destrozaba los oidos a la recien nombrada a traves del movil.

\- Miya me estas desesperando, recuerdame ¿¡porque tengo que ir!?

\- porque faltaste al ultimo examen de medio año por irte a modelar... ¡y ni siquiera te pagaron!

la pelirosada rio ante ese comentario

\- Miya, ya te dije que necesito hacerme conocida primero... - dijo mientras metia un monton de lapices, hojas, maquillaje, bufanda y todo aquello que pudiera imaginar dentro de su bolso.

\- pero no deberias regalar tu talento! ademas ¿por que ser modelo? si tienes una voz preciosa! - Miyako lanzo un grito de desesperacion - Mimi, tienes que estar dentro de 10 minutos en aquella escuela y ni siquiera sales de tu casa!.

la joven de cabellos rosa termino de alguna manera por tomar los papeles que le restaban, y salio de su casa.

\- Miya no me estas ayudando, me pones mas nerviosa! - dijo mientras tomaba un taxi.

\- lo siento, lo siento - repetia su amiga por el telefono - y recuerda, concentrate en presentar ese dichoso proyecto y luego te fijas si vas a ser modelo, cantante o lo que sea!

su futuro, ¿por que cada persona que conocia se preocupaba tanto en ello? lo de sus padres le parecia logico, ¿quien no se preocupa por sus hijos? pero que la mayoria de sus amigos le dijera eso le parecia algo irritante, ¿es que no confiaban en ella? ¿tan malos eran sus sueños? ella era capaz de muchas cosas, solo necesitaba la oportunidad de demostrarlo, y vaya que lo iba a hacer. Este proyecto iba a ser su forma de mostrar cuan capaz de hacer las cosas era. ya veran...

bajo casi a tropezones del taxi y no recordaba como habia logrado pagarle al taxista, quizas no debio traer tantas cosas en un solo momento. ahora, ¿donde era que tenia que ir?

avanzo dos pasos cuando el exceso de papeles y su enorme bolso la hicieron perder el equilibrio y en un intento por no caer, termino tirando todo lo que traia al piso.

vaya forma de empezar...

se agacho para recoger sus cosas cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿necesitas ayuda?

levanto la vista y se topo con un par de ojos azules que la congelaron en ese instante, no por la frialdad que pudieran transmitirle, sino porque aquellos ojos formaban parte del rostro del joven mas guapo que habia visto en sus cortos 16 años.

\- s-si - muchas gracias - fue lo unico que atino a decir.

el joven se inclino mientras la ayudaba a recoger todo lo que estaba regado en el piso, Mimi se sintio algo avergonzada, ¿pensaria este joven que era una chica muy torpe? justo la imagen de la dama necesitada de ayuda era lo que queria evitar.

y era justo la primera impresion que habia dado.

\- Matt se nos hace tarde! - dijo un joven algo desgarbado, de cabellos azules y enormes gafas - Koushiro nos esta esperando, el profesor esta por llegar.

\- Joe calmate, si nos ayudaras terminariamos mas rapido - le respondió el rubio sin inmutarse ni dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

el tal Joe suspiro y se inclino para ayudarles; Mimi sonrió ante el buen gesto de estos dos extraños.

\- tu tambien vienes por lo del proyecto? - le pregunto Matt

\- en realidad no lo se ¿estamos hablando del proyecto del profesor Itachi? - les pregunto Mimi algo extrañada.

el rubio miro a Joe, quien reviso una libreta que traia en la mano y exclamo.

\- profesor Itachi Matsuda - dijo en voz alta - si, por lo visto haremos aquel proyecto juntos; que extraño Koushiro no me dijo que seriamos mas de tres.

Mimi no entendio a que se referia el peliazul, pero sentia un extraño cosquillero al ver al rubio, cual era su nombre?

sin darse cuenta, habian terminado de recoger todas sus cosas, mientras que el joven de ojos azules le extendia una mano ayudandola a ponerse de pie.

\- bueno, ya que trabajaremos juntos seria bueno presentarnos - y tomandola de la mano agrego - Yamato Ishida, pero puedes decirme Matt.

\- Mimi.. Mimi Tachikawa - dijo la pelirosa en un tono casi inaudible.

\- yo soy Joe Kido y les recuerdo que se nos hace tarde.

el rubio y Mimi rieron al ver lo estresado que estaba Joe por el horario.

\- bueno, habra que apresurarnos - dijo el rubio mirandola a los ojos para darse la vuelta y empezar a andar.

ella podria jurar que lo habia visto ruborizarse.

quizas este dia no era tan malo despues de todo.

* * *

\- Kou esto es estupido, ¿por que tengo que hacer un proyecto de matematicas? ¿por que no puedo ser de futbol a ver?

Koushiro suspiro resignado a explicarle por millonesima vez a su amigo las razones.

\- Tai ya te lo dije, los deportes no cuentan para tu promedio final - y revisando algunos archivos en su computadora añadio - ademas que faltaste a muchas clases por tus practicas en esta mitad de año.

\- y tu no podrias hacer el trabajo por los dos? - le dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros mientras jugueteaba con un balon - vamos Kou!

\- lo siento Tai - nego el pelirrojo - pero tengo demasiado con los cursos que estoy adelantando, asi que tendras que trabajar.

\- vaya amigo - resoplo el nombrado mientras lanzaba su balon al otro lado del salon.

la puerta se abrio de un momento a otro, y entraron dos jovencitas, una castaña y otra pelirroja.

\- familiar tuyo Kou? - le dijo Tai a son de broma a su amigo, quien solo puso los ojos en blanco y nego con la cabeza una vez mas.

\- buenas tardes! - saludo la castaña que tenia el cabello corto - estamos aqui por el proyecto del profesor Itachi, ¿ustedes tambien?

Koushiro Izumi asintio con la cabeza mientras se ponia de pie, y saludaba a las recien llegadas.

\- asi es, me llamo Koushiro, representante estudiantil del ultimo año. esperaremos a otras personas que faltan por llegar, el profesor no tarda en venir.

ambas jovenes asintieron y se sentaron algunos sitios mas alla, cuando la puerta volvio a abrirse y entraron tres jovenes mas, Tai los observo, dos de ellos parecian muñecos de torta y el otro un nerd enfermizo, rio ante este ultimo pensamiento.

\- lo lamento - dijo la chica recien llegada - llegamos tarde por mi culpa! ellos estaban antes que yo.. ay! lo siento de veras - finalizo con una reverencia.

\- esta bien, no hay problema - dijo Koushiro - en realiadad recien ibamos a empezar.

\- ay que bueno! - dijo la chica cambiando al instante su expresion de desconsuelo por una de alivio - entonces empecemos.

Tai no pudo evitar sonreir ante la expresion de aquella joven, el rubio que la acompañaba se sento a su lado y no pudo evitar decirle.

\- oye amigo, tu novia esta loca.

el rubio parecio desconcertarse por un momento para añadir.

\- no es mi novia, la acabo de conocer.

Tai lo miro incredulo

\- no me digas que el nerd es tu novio - y comenzo a reir mientras Kou hablaba.

\- no seas estupido - dijo el rubio, sin embargo al cabo de unos instantes comenzo a reir con el.

\- soy Tai.

\- Yamato - dijo y le dio la mano.

Koushiro explicaba lo que iban a realizar, un proyecto de matematicas que involucraba a varios alumnos de diferentes escuelas; Tai trataba de prestar atencion, sin embargo Kou era demasiado aburrido diciendo esas cosas, ya mas tarde le preguntaria...

\- oye! oye! Tai, tu eres Tai cierto? - escucho una voz hablandole.

el joven miro en todas las direcciones y vio a la joven de cabellos cortos que estaba sentada algunos sitios mas alla, hablandole mientras le extendia un papel.

Tai asintio con la cabeza mientras recibia el pedazo de papel muy bien doblado.

\- quiero un autografo - susurro la joven quien sonriendo añadio - es para un amigo...

ok, eso era raro.

\- dejalo en paz Hikari - hablo la pelirroja - lo estas molestando, presta atencion a lo que dice el tal Koushiro, despues le explicas a Tai lo del autografo.

Hikari sonrio con amabilidad y volvio su vista hacia el representante estudiantil, Tai suspiro aliviado ante el incomodo momento que habia pasado; fijo su vista en la pelirroja, quien volteo a verlo cruzando su mirada con la de el; esta le sonrio y volvio a observar a Koushiro.

Tai no supo porque, pero sintio que sus mejillas le quemaban.

quizas las matematicas no iban a ser tan malas despues de todo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** lo se, el primer capitulo es aburrido, pero al menos ya se conocieron los personajes.

una vez mas, nada esta dicho, pero me voy a divertir con esto de las parejas.

el rating puede cambiar, eso tambien lo estoy viendo.

gracias por leer, y perdonen los errores ortograficos.


	2. Chapter 2

hola de nuevo! gracias por los comentarios; les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste!.

Digimon no es mio, jamas lo sera.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

\- Koushiro, mal amigo que no ayuda en las tareas de matematica...

Tai subia las escaleras del instituto mientras maldecia entre dientes, habia tenido que faltar por primera vez a una de sus practicas de futbol, para poder cumplir con los deberes que se le habian asignado, decidió no usar el ascensor para poder llegar algo retrasado y asi enojar a Koushiro, asi estarian a mano ¿no?

si. era un buen plan

\- por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme.

Tai giro la cabeza mientras buscaba con la mirada a quien pertenecia aquella voz, que le resultaba algo familiar, y ahi un piso abajo del salon donde siempre se reunian, ubico a cierta pelirroja, quien parecia hablar por celular.

lucia algo encorvada y hablaba en una voz muy baja, por el aspecto de su rostro podia deducir que la conversacion no era de su agrado.

\- en serio, no tenemos nada de que hablar... voy a colgar... adios - y con esto ultimo vio a la pelirroja apartar el celular de su rostro mientras se recostaba en la pared.

penso que seria bueno animarla un poco.

\- hola Sora! - grito el moreno muy entusiasmado - el salon esta a un piso mas arriba ¿sabes?

vio a la recien nombrada sobresaltarse ligeramente, sin embargo le sonrio al verlo.

\- hola Tai, yo podria decirte lo mismo.

el moreno penso en preguntarle por lo sucedido minutos antes, sin embargo descarto la idea casi de inmediato; no tenia mucha confianza con la pelirroja y ademas no creyo conveniente el que supiera que habia escuchado parte de su conversacion.

\- pues ya ves, me gusta ejercitarme. ya sabes lo que dicen: mente sana vale mas que ciento volando.

la pelirroja rio ante su comentario.

\- asi no es el refran, pero que bueno que te ejercites. ¿practicas futbol no es asi?

\- asi es - le dijo muy orgulloso - no es por presumir pero soy muy bueno en el futbol. Deberias venir a verme jugar algun dia.

\- si, seria bueno - le respondio Sora - yo tambien jugaba futbol cuando era pequeña, hace muchos años atras.

\- en serio? vaya, que genial! no conozco a muchas chicas a las que les guste el futbol.

\- pues ya ves... - contesto Sora y mirando su reloj añadió - creo que es hora de que vayamos al salon, o Koushiro va a enojarse.

el moreno no supo porque pero se sintió algo decepcionado al terminar la conversacion con Sora, habia algo en ella que le llamaba la atencion, no hablaban mucho en clase, pero las pocas veces que lo hacian habia sido muy agradable.

\- naaa, Kou solo se enoja si la conexion a internet de su laptop falla - sin embargo comenzo a caminar - pero vamos!.

la pelirroja asintio y subieron al siguiente piso.

* * *

\- ¡ pero Mimi, solo debias organizar los datos y procesarlos en aquel programa!

\- pero eso hice Joe!

\- confundiste los datos cualitativos con los cuantitativos y ademas ... ARGHH - Joe gritaba desesperado mientras revisaba las hojas de papel que tenia en la mano - tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo.

a su lado Mimi estaba sentada mientras bebia un refresco que habia sacado de su bolso.

\- Joe es tu culpa por no explicarme bien las cosas - y bebiendo un sorbo mas añadió - ay, pero porque te quejas, solo debemos mover algunos datos y ya, tu eres el experto, sabes como es!

\- pero este era tu trabajo Mimi! - Joe se sentó a su lado totalmente rendido y suspiro - en fin, tendre que hacerlo yo de nuevo.

\- o podrias enseñarle tu mismo Joe - dijo Matt mientras se sentaba al lado de sus amigos.

\- no tengo tiempo para enseñar nada Matt, sabes que los examenes se acercan y desde ya tengo que empezar a estudiar.

\- que malo eres Joe - se quejo Mimi - no quieres que yo aprenda nada.

\- pero no es eso, ya estoy explicandote... Matt ¿por que no le enseñas tu?

el rubio se sobresalto y al mirar a su amiga se ruborizo un poco.

\- yo?

\- si, recuerdas aquella vez que me ayudaste en el taller de cocina? eres bueno enseñando, asi que podrias ayudar a Mimi en esto ¿no crees?

la castaña sintió su corazon acelerarse mientras esperaba la respuesta del rubio, si Matt accedia, podrian pasar mas tiempo juntos y conocerse y quien sabe no? aunque pensandolo bien, un chico como Matt tendria novia? " ay no" penso, eso destruiria sus sueños, no es que ella soñara mucho, pero seria bonito soñar con ser algo mas que amigos no? "concentrate Mimi, por eso Miyako se enoja tanto, por estar soñando todo el tiempo, es hora de demostrar que puedes llegar lejos", pero porque el rubio no respondia? cuantos minutos habrian pasado?.

\- claro, si Mimi esta de acuerdo.

habia oido bien?

\- yo? ay pero claro que si! - dijo muy alegremente - si Joe dice que eres bueno enseñando yo le creo.

Matt asintió mientras miraba hacia el piso, lucia algo avergonzado, Mimi sonrió divertida.

\- bueno, entonces ustedes dos arreglaran este desastre! - interrumpió Joe mientras les alcanzaba las hojas de la tarea asignada - imagino que le daran explicaciones a Koushiro. - finalizo arreglandose las gafas y sacando un libro de su maletin.

Mimi, giró para hablarle al rubio, sin embargo este se le adelanto:

\- entonces... ¿te parece bien reunirnos hoy en la tarde en la biblioteca de este lugar?

Mimi asintió muy emocionada.

\- si, no hay problema.

una vez mas las matematicas comenzaban a gustarle a la castaña.

* * *

\- no puedo creerlo!, en serio te llamo? - preguntaba Hikari a una fastidiada Sora.

\- si - comento la pelirroja - trate de que no me afectara todo lo que me decia, y colgue.

\- imagino como debes sentirte Sora - agrego Hikari mientras se recostaba sobre una silla - debe ser terrible que ese tipo pretenda arreglar las cosas contigo despues de lo que te hizo!

Sora solo nego con la cabeza, su ex novio de varios años habia vuelto a llamarla despues de mucho tiempo, y a ella no le hacia gracia esta situacion debido a que lo ultimo que queria era hablar con el.

\- pues ya ves... espero que no vuelva a llamarme, no sabria como reaccionar - finalizo mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en el espaldar de la silla.

Hikari solo asintió, mientras se quedaba pensativa.

\- oye Sora y porque no le dices que ya estas saliendo con otra persona?

la pelirroja abrio los ojos de golpe.

\- no Hikari, eso no serviria de nada

su amiga sonrio

\- bueno, pero creo que si le dices eso, entonces no volveria a buscarte, no te parece? ademas el no tiene porque saber que no es cierto.

Sora la miro incredula.

\- podriamos decirle a Tai que te ayude... - finalizo Hikari guiñandole un ojo.

\- estas loca Hikari - dijo Sora acomodandose la bufanda.

su amiga solo sonrió.

* * *

\- otra vez tarde a casa Matt? ¿no es por eso que estas mal en los estudios? se un poco mas responsable por Dios!

el rubio escuchaba los reclamos de su padre a traves del telefono, esperando a que el sermon terminara para poder hablarle.

\- papá, no voy a demorarme por los ensayos de la banda con los muchachos; tengo que hacer un trabajo de aquel proyecto. es todo

\- con Joe?

el rubio se ruborizo. gracias a Dios su padre no podia verlo por el hilo telefonico.

\- no, con una compañera.

\- bueno Matt, si es por cuestion de estudios entonces me parece bien. nos vemos mas tarde y asegurate de llevar a esa chica a su casa.

\- si lo hare - finalizó antes de cortar la llamada.

Matt apenas se dió la vuelta y se topó con Mimi quien lo observaba con algo de curiosidad.

\- lo siento, ¿es un mal momento? - pregunto apenada la joven.

\- no nada que ver - nego el rubio con la cabeza

\- no sabia que tenias una banda, debe ser maravilloso! - dijo Mimi muy entusiasta para luego cambiar su expresion al instante - ay lo siento! escuche sin querer, te lo juro!.

el rubio sonrió, esta chica parecia cambiar de humor de un momento a otro, aunque esto le parecia divertido.

\- pues si, apenas si estamos empezando.

\- ¿ entonces estudiaras algo relacionado a la musica?

\- no, no lo creo; mi padre piensa que no se vive de los sueños, creo que tiene razon - le respondió el rubio muy serio.

Mimi coloco una mano en su mejilla mientras pensaba por algunos segundos.

\- sabes? la mayoria de las personas me dicen todo el tiempo que no puedo hacer lo que quiero hacer, pero es mi vida sabes? de aqui a algunos años sere quien lidie con las consecuencias de mis decisiones, pero seran MIS decisiones, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

\- uhh... creo que si - respondio Matt.

\- Matt, si la musica es lo que de verdad te apasiona, ¿por que no seguir con eso? si en el camino descubres que no es lo tuyo, entonces... vuelve a empezar! pero haz lo que tu corazon te dicta y no lo que otros te digan que puedes hacer.

el rubio le sonrió.

\- no pense que eras de las que decian cosas tan profundas.

la castaña le dio un pequeño golpecito en uno de sus brazos.

\- ay que malo! ves? todo el mundo cree quq soy la tipica adolescente que solo servira para modelo o cantante.. y no es asi!

\- lo siento - y despues de una pequeña pausa añadio - ¿eres cantante Mimi?

la recien nombrada sonrio algo avergonzada.

\- bueno, dicen que tengo buena voz... solo escuchada en los karaokes!

ambos rieron mientras entraban a la biblioteca del instituto.

\- quizas pueda escucharte algun dia - finalizo el rubio

\- claro - le sonrio Mimi.

y sin mas ambos ingresaron a la biblioteca.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR: lamento la demora, estuve muy ocupada; disculpen si el capitulo es muy cortito. las cosas mejoran a partir del proximo (mas accion jejeje)

gracias por leer y por molestarse en dejarme un comentario, lo aprecio mucho gracias

cualquier consejo sera muy bien recibido.

y recuerden que ninguna pareja esta definida aun...

nos leemos!

Beth and Court!


End file.
